fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Garnet (Saikin Fighters)
Garnet is one of the main characters from Steven Universe and is a playable character in Saikin Fighters. Attributes Garnet plays the rushdown and powerhouse type of character. She has pretty fast speed and quick melee combinations. She has a huge combo game that allows her to follow up attacks such as her Rush and Heavy attacks. She also has a counterattack in which it can trick opponents into attacking her. She can also rush down slow-but powerful powerhouses such as . Although she is a good character to play as, she does have her flaws. She's a close-ranged fighter like who have a disadvantage against those with disjoint hitboxes like or . Gem Shocker is easily avoidable to characters who are faster than her and has high-ending lag leading her to be opened with hits. Rocket Gauntlets are also easily avoidable by blocking, however on the bright side, this leads for Garnet to guard break her foes into open combos. Moveset Normal Moves Rush - Garnet does a series of 5 quick melee attacks: Garnet punches with her right fist, then punches with her left fist, then kicks with right foot, then kicks upwards and jumps up and slams both of her fists down on the opponent. ---- Heavy - Garnet does a series of 3 quick melee attacks: Garnet does a left hard hook forward, then a right one and finishes it with a small barrage of punches at the opponent that hits up to 10 hits and finishes it with a hard right hook to the head. ---- Throw - Garnet does a small rapidally barrage of punches up to 15 hits then kicks the opponent away. ---- Awakening - Powers up having Red and Pink aura around her body. ---- Rush Up - Garnet does a series of 3 quick melee attacks: Garnet punches with her right fist, then punches with her left fist, then slams both her fists down. ---- Rush Down - Garnet does a series of 3 quick melee attacks: Garnet kicks downwards, then kicks upwards and thrusts both her fists out forward together. ---- Smash - Garnet positions her right fist and stuns the opponent. ---- Heavy Smash - Garnet slowly slams both her fists downwards stunning the opponent. ---- Smash Up - Garnet punches upwards in a uppercut. ---- Smash Down - Garnet does a right hand hook. ---- Pound Attack - Garnet dives down and slams both her fists to the ground. ---- High Speed Counterattack - Garnet punches the opponent in the face launching them. Special Moves Rocket Gauntlets - Garnet fires both her gauntlets that home into the opponent before reforming new ones. ---- Gem Shocker - Garnet slams her fists together creating a shockwave that launches the opponent. ---- Ruby and Sapphire Rush - Garnet will get into a counterattack like position. If she is hit, she will then unleash a barrage of punches at the opponent and finishes it with a right hand hook. ---- Made of Love - Garnet cracks her knuckles and leaps at the opponent. If she makes contact, Garnet quickly hits the opponent with a right hook, and then follows it with a left hook that knocks the foe backwards. Garnet then pulls back both of her fists, focuses and unleashes a barrage of punches at the foe, ending it with a uppercut in the air, and finishes her technique by enlarging her gauntlets and smashing them to the ground launching them. Gallery